Peintures de femmes
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Poèmes variés (prose et vers, strophes ou non) sur des femmes se basant sur le thème de couleurs. A tendance sombre (du moins les quatre premiers, pour la suite je ne sais pas encore). Ecrits : Susan Bones, Bellatrix , Pansy, Alice Londubat, Ginny, Tonks, Luna, Lavande, Lily I, Rose, Hermione, Andromeda, Angelina.
1. SB-Filles Arc-en-ciel

**Titre : Peintures de femmes.**

**Classification : Petits poèmes sans prétention. **

**Genre : Recueil de poésies.**

**Remarques sur le style : Un peu particulier. Majoritairement sombre. Malgré le thème qui ne change pas, le style d'un poème à l'autre peut varier.**

**Publication : Aléatoire. Suivant mon humeur et mes écrits.**

**Personnages : Susan Bones, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alice Londubat, Ginny Weasley pour le moment. D'autres viendront peut-être.**

* * *

** (Susan Bones)**

** Les filles arcs-en-ciel meurent aussi**

Rouge, le sang barbouillant les cadavres telle la confiture de fraise tâchant les chemises blanches.

Orange, les barettes dans les cheveux de cette fille baignant dans tout ce rouge, les yeux ouverts.

Bleu, ces yeux, qui regardent le lointain sans le voir.

Et jaune, le soleil dans le lointain. Jaune comme ses cheveux blonds. Jaune Poufsouffle, même.

Et verte, l'émeraude qui pend à son cou.

Elle a vendu son cœur et ses lèvres roses d'enfant à un Serpent, la Susan.

Et le ciel indigo ne la lui ramènera pas, au malheureux qui pleure, qui pleure la fille au petit corps devenu violet.


	2. BB-Noir assassin

**(Bellatrix Black)**

**Le noir est un assassin de couleurs**

Tes cheveux de jais

Sur ta peau clair-de-lune

Trace des arabesques sanglantes.

Les marques violacées s'effacent

Au profit des bleutées laissées par la nuit glaciale.

Le carmin de tes lèvres gercées

Cachent l'ébène de ton cœur.

L'émeraude du serpent

Tait le brun du sang séché.

Le soleil qui brille

Evince les larmes claires.

Et une fois celui-ci endormi,

On ne voit plus que ta peau livide de cadavre avant l'heure,

Et tes cheveux couleur nuit

Dégoulinant de sang sur ton cou dénudé,

Eclairés par la lune pleine.


	3. PP-Elle maudissait l'argent

**Pour remercier ma première revieweuse sur cette fic, voici quelques autres poèmes, plus ou moins courts.**

**Celui-ci me tient particulièrement à cœur.**

* * *

**(Pansy Parkinson)**

**Par-dessus tout elle maudissait l'argent**

Elle maudissait la mer et le temps,

Elle maudissait l'orage et l'ouragan,

Elle maudissait le naufrage et le vent,

Mais par-dessus tout elle maudissait l'argent.

...

La demoiselle reniée portant un bel enfant

Pour une sombre histoire d'héritage et de rang,

Fut rejetée par ses futurs beaux-parents.

Alors par-dessus tout, elle maudissait l'argent.

...

L'argent des fils brodés de ses draps,

L'argent du lustre typé Reine Victoria,

L'argent sur la poignée de la porte en bois,

L'argent des yeux de Malefoy...

...

Cette couleur si tristement célèbre

Qui lui laissait encore sur les lèvres

Un goût de fraicheur et de fièvre

Et un sourire douloureusement mièvre.

...

C'est la couleur des princes charmants,

C'est la couleur du roi des Serpents,

C'est la couleur des anneaux des amants,

C'est la couleur des cercueils de jeunes gens.

...

C'est pourquoi elle maudissait l'argent,

Son cœur brisé par son serment

Qui s'était envolé sous le soleil couchant

Avec les cendres de son amant.

* * *

**Je n'aime pas laisser d'explications, mais je trouve ce poème plus compliqué à déchiffrer que les autres, alors je vais vous donner un coup de pouce, pour ceux qui ont un doute ou deux sur la signification (ce qui serait étonnamment logique au vu de mon cerveau loufoque).**

**Dans ce poème, Pansy –"la demoiselle"- est fiancée à Drago Malefoy (« anneaux des amants », « serment », « futurs beaux-parents »).**

**Malefoy est –ici- mort (« cercueils », « cendres », « laissait encore », « tristement », « douloureusement », « fièvre »).**

**Pansy est enceinte, ou a accouché récemment si vous préférez (« portant un bel enfant »).**

**Pour une raison obscure que je ne révèlerai pas (il faut laisser un peu de mystère), elle a été reniée.**

**Je positionne ce poème juste après la guerre, ce que je signalais clairement dans la première version (= mon brouillon) mais n'est pas mentionné ici explicitement (Pansy est encore une « demoiselle » et il y a une référence aux « jeunes amants », ils ne sont pas très vieux donc, et il faut bien que Malefoy soit mort de quelque chose, la guerre semble être l'explication la plus logique).**

**Pansy est retournée à Poudlard. J'ai déjà évoqué une « histoire d'héritage », elle a des difficultés financières, il serait donc judicieux qu'elle termine ses études. Cela explique aussi tout l'argent qu'elle trouve dans la chambre (strophe 2).**

**Si elle termine sur les yeux de Malefoy, ça peut mener à deux hypothèses : elle se souvient des fois où il était dans le dortoir avec elle ou elle a un objet qui le lui rappelle (une photo, ou un des éléments qu'elle voit) puisque ses yeux font le tour de la pièce : elle évoque un à un des objets qu'elle a sous les yeux ("lustre", "porte", etc.).**

**Le fait qu'elle parle d' « ouragan », « vent », « naufrage » peut venir du fait qu'elle regarde par la fenêtre, et voit l'eau du Lac, ce qui lui rappelle l'eau, et peut-être le fait qu'elle regardait souvent le lac avec Malefoy ou n'importe quoi qui le relie à lui. On peut aussi imaginer que c'est une référence au temps qu'il faisait à la mort de Malefoy ou à la cérémonie qui suit.**

**Les « futurs beaux-parents » sont Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. La formule peut paraitre étrange puisque Drago est mort mais je préfère aux « grands-parents du futur enfant » qui pourraient porter à confusion.**

**"Elle maudissait l'argent" est à double-sens : il s'agit à la fois de la couleur et du terme financier, je joue sur la sémantique.**

**Les rimes en –an se retrouvent dans les deux premiers et deux derniers quatrains pour un effet de parallélisme, en plus je trouve que ça a un effet intéressant, ça me met en tête l'image d'un enfant qu'on berce. Donc non, ce n'est pas à cause d'un manque d'inspiration (une fois n'est pas coutume !).**

**Pour le détail trivial, qu'il y ait à la fois « cendres » et « cercueils » est voulu. Les « cercueils » sont ceux des « jeunes gens », ils me permettent de faire référence à la mort de Malefoy, mais ça n'implique pas pour autant qu'il ait été enterré. Les « cendres de son amant » en revanche, révèle une inhumation, désignant bien Malefoy.**

**Bref, je tenais particulièrement à vous décortiquer ce poème, mais promis, je ferai de mon mieux pour que les notes d'auteur ne deviennent pas toutes plus longues que les poèmes.**

**Et si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est le poème avec le plus de sens cachés que j'ai écrit, les autres sont heureusement bien plus simples.**


	4. AL-Un monde coloré

**(Alice Londubat)**

**Le monde coloré d'Alice**

Blanche, ta mémoire endommagée.

Dorés, tes souvenirs imagés.

Colorés, les papiers de bonbons.

Brun, le garçon.

Verts, les yeux de Lily.

Bleus, ceux de Mary.

C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens,

Tout ce que tu détiens.

Et tu sais que noire est la nuit qui vient,

Volant les informations amassées en tout un matin.


	5. GW-Labyrinthe de gris

**(Ginny Weasley)**

**Labyrinthe de gris**

Noir et blanc était ton monde, avant.

Noirs, sombres, ténébreux, terrifiants étaient les méchants.

Blancs, purs, lumineux et beaux étaient les gentils,

Avant que tu ne découvres les milles et une teintes de gris.

...

En rêve tu revois le Serpent mourant,

T'implorant de sauver sa sœur alors enfant,

Et le soldat blanc l'achever,

Souillant ses vêtements de sang frais.

...

Alors qui sont les monstres, qui sont les amis ?

Qui sont réellement les méchants, et les gentils ?

Tu te démènes pour trouver une sortie

Au milieu de ces dégradés de gris.

...

Et toi-même, de quelle couleur es-tu ?

Le noir a-t-il remplacé ta vertu ?

Ou le blanc a-t-il triomphé ?

Comme les autres, n'es-tu pas perdue entre les gammes de gris variés ?


	6. NT-Couleurs disparues

**(Nymphadora Tonks)**

**Couleurs disparues**

Remus est un voleur.

Il m'a volé mes couleurs.

Il m'a volé mon cœur.

Au profit de l'effrayante noirceur.

...

Remus est un assassin.

Il a tué le rouge carmin.

Il a tué le jaune poussin.

Au profit du sombre brun.

...

Remus est un cinglé.

Il a capturé le violet.

Il a capturé l'orangé.

Au profit des teintes foncées.

...

Remus est un lâche.

Il a abandonné la gouache.

Il a abandonné les taches.

Au profit du gris moustache.

...

Au bandit ! Au fou ! Au couard ! Au tueur !

Qu'il me rende mes couleurs,

Qu'il soulage ma sourde douleur,

Au profit de notre bonheur.


	7. LL-Le noir ne te va pas

**(Luna Lovegood)**

**Le noir ne te va pas au teint**

Mes cauchemars les plus terrifiants étaient emplis de noir.

Les roses qu'on a conjurées pour les morts étaient noires.

Les gens à l'enterrement de papa étaient en noir.

Les capes des Mangemorts étaient noires.

La cave du manoir Malefoy était noire.

Le dernier sort de maman était noir.

...

Lui, il est venu à l'enterrement avec des baskets bleu électrique.

Lui, il m'a laissé pleurer contre son costume excentrique.

Lui, il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Lui, il avait une chemise d'un blanc laiteux.

Lui, il a conjuré des fleurs couleur ivoire.

Lui, il ne portait pas du tout de noir.

...

A l'enterrement, alors que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ces bras,

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il a murmuré que le noir ne m'allait pas

Et il a posé avec délicatesse sa veste jaune canari sur mes épaules,

Avant de m'entrainer loin de la foule, loin du noir, sous un saule.

Il m'a a pris la main et il a dit que je n'étais pas comme eux,

Qu'à moi, les vives couleurs m'allaient tellement mieux,

Et que je n'étais pas obligée de pleurer en robe noire,

Tandis qu'à l'horizon tombait lentement le soir.

...

Il avait raison, je haïssais profondément cette ignoble profusion de noir,

Contre lui je me suis peu à peu laisser choir, avant de m'apercevoir

Qu'aujourd'hui il me restait encore quelques mots à dire,

Debout au beau milieu de milliers de chrysanthèmes :

Neville, je crois que je t'aime.

* * *

**Selon les informations données par JKR sur Pottermore (site sympa si vous êtes nostalgique d'HP, avec des informations inédites), Neville est blond aux yeux bleus (moi qui l'imaginait brun avec des yeux marrons, quoiqu'il me semble qu'il est précisé qu'il a les yeux bleus dans les livres, j'ai été choquée quand j'ai vérifié sur le wikia d'HP (c'est là que je fais mes recherches quand j'ai un doute sur une information précise, type composition de baguette, couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux.))**

**Ce n'est pas comme JKR l'a décidé, mais elle ne l'a pas dit dans les livres, donc le Lunéville reste canon par rapport à HP. **

**Et oui, j'ai tué Xénophilius. Ne m'en voulez pas.**


	8. LB-Qu'est-ce qui est rouge ?

**(Lavande Brown)**

**Qu'est-ce qui est rouge ?**

Rouge... C'est tellement joli, le rouge.

C'est une couleur chaude, réconfortante.

Ça réchauffe et ça berce, le rouge.

C'est la couleur des roses,

Et celles des coquelicots,

Des cœurs que l'on dessine,

Des tomates et des cerises.

Ça se cueille, le rouge,

Ça se ramasse,

Comme des pommes mûres

Ou des pétales de fleurs.

Les belles flammes sont rouges,

Elles aussi.

C'est la couleur de Gryffondor.

C'est ma couleur.

Et le sang des morts sous les armures

Me brûle les doigts,

Tandis que je regarde fuser les éclairs –rouges-

Au-dessus de mon corps fatigué

Que je m'apprête à quitter.

C'est vraiment beau, le rouge.

C'est la couleur des perroquets

Et des coraux.

C'est vraiment beau en photo, le rouge.

Ça tue la lavande, trop de rouge.

Ça coule dans les cheveux,

Sur le visage, ça rentre dans la bouche

Et dans le nez, ça colore

Tout votre corps, le rouge.

Ça tue la lavande, tout ce rouge.


	9. LE-Vert avada

**(Lily Evans/Potter)**

**Des yeux vert avada**

Pétunia jalousait ses yeux.

James les adorait.

Severus les vénérait.

Et elle-même, elle les détestait.

Enfant, on l'avait traité de sorcière.

Puis plus tard, de vipère.

Elle détestait ses yeux.

...

Ces yeux dont Severus était tombé amoureux.

Ces yeux qui lui rappelaient chaque jour qu'elle aurait pu choisir Serpentard, le sauver.

Ces yeux qui lui faisaient voir le monde qui sombrait.

Ces yeux qui avaient fait trop de dégâts.

Ces yeux vert avada.

...

Cette malédiction, qu'elle avait transmise à l'enfant.

Et qui régnait dans son sang.

Condamnant ses proches à la damnation,

Provoquant les disparitions.

Combien étaient morts, pour ces yeux verts ?

C'était un lourd mystère.

...

Le cerf et son chien fidèle,

Le loup et sa belle,

Fol-Œil et sa vigilance,

Colin et son insouciance,

La petite fougueuse Dorcas,

Marlène un beau jour de mars,

Et puis ce vieil Albus,

Et bien sûr Severus,

Qui les prit pour dernier souvenir,

Avant de devenir pour eux un martyr.

...

Ils étaient tous partis,

A cause de ces yeux maudits.

Quand l'hécatombe finira-t-elle ?

Et si elle était immortelle ?

Quand ces yeux s'arrêteront de lancer des Avada Kedavra silencieux?

Quand pourra-t-elle les apprécier un peu mieux ?

* * *

**Celui-ci est celui que j'aime le moins pour l'instant. Je le trouve bizarre, je dirais. J'imagine que c'est parce que j'ai rarement lu sur Lily subissant des souffrances psychologiques... Toujours est-il, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je passe bientôt la suite de mon bac (de 1ère), je risque de mettre du temps à répondre car je suis en plein milieu de mes dernières révisions.**

**Au passage, dans le poème sur Lavande, je ne dis pas qu'elle meurt, mais qu'elle se sent mourir. Tout est dans la nuance :).**


	10. RW-Rose malheur

**(Rose Weasley)**

**Rose malheur**

_Rose..._

Enfance, Douceur, Fille.

_Rose..._

Joie, Bonheur.

_Rose..._

Fleur, Poupée, Mignonne.

_Rose..._

Joyau, Quartz, Opale, Diamant...

_Rose..._

Piquant, Douleur.

_Rose..._

Banalité, Simplicité.

_Rose..._

Pâleur, Eteinte.

_Rose..._

Ignorée, Décorative.

_Rose.._

Seule, Isolée.

_Rose..._

C'est la couleur de l'enfance gâchée.

* * *

**Ben je fais dans le joyeux en ce moment... **

**Entre Lily à moitié folle de douleur et Rose pleine de rancœur, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déprimés.**

**Pour cette fois, j'ai imaginé Rose ainsi car on peut imaginer qu'on attend beaucoup d'elle, puisqu'elle est la fille de deux membres du "Trio d'or" (je n'aime pas cette expression, mais tant pis). Et c'est pour moi donc logique qu'elle est été idéalisée, qu'elle ait dû supporter une forte pression, oppressante, étouffante car elle ne correspondait pas forcément à ce que l'on attendait d'elle.**

**Voilà. A la prochaine fois. Peut-être aujourd'hui, peut-être d'ici deux mois... Je n'en ai aucune idée.**


	11. HG-Rouge et or

**Pour SangDeBourbe. En espérant que ça te plaira.**

* * *

**(Hermione Granger)**

**La couleur des morts et celle des vivants**

Rouge.

Or.

Rouge.

Or.

Ils sont bien morts.

Plus personne ne bouge.

Or.

Le vent souffle dans sa célèbre chevelure.

Sa chemise claque contre sa peau pure.

Rouge.

Or.

Elle n'a pas peur, elle n'a pas froid.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

Rouge.

Or.

Elle est bien campée sur ses pieds.

Elle s'est promis de ne pas pleurer.

Rouge.

Or.

Il reste une décision à prendre.

Mais tout part en cendres.

Rouge.

Or.

Il faut qu'elle se décide.

Pour cela, son cœur se vide.

Rouge.

Or.

Rouge, le sort qui l'achèvera.

Or, celui qui le sauvera.

Rouge.

Or.

Elle ne veut pas choisir son sort.

Et ne veut pas attendre sa mort.

Rouge.

Or.

De sa baguette, un éclair jaillit.

Et puis s'évanouit.

Rouge.

Elle a choisi.

Or.

Malefoy est mort.

Rouge.

Après des heures d'inconscience.

Or.

Aux côtés de la Gryffondor.

Rouge.

Elle a préféré mourir.

Or.

Plutôt que de choisir.


	12. AB-Toujours Black

**(Andromeda Black/Tonks)**

**Black jusqu'à la toute fin**

Enfant, elle n'aimait pas les milles et une couleurs,

Elle leur préférait le noir des cheveux de sa grande sœur.

..

Adolescente elle ne jurait que par le Vert Serpentard,

Et méprisait les autres couleurs, même les rares.

..

Puis elle est tombée amoureuse du Jaune Poufsouffle,

Et l'a aimé jusqu'à son tout dernier souffle.

..

Jeune mère elle aima le rose et ne sut s'en défaire,

Même une fois sa fille six pieds sous terre.

..

Grand-mère elle aimait désormais le bleu vif,

Comme son petit-fils hyperactif.

..

Morte, pardonnant à sa petite sœur en pleurs,

Elle prisait encore la noirceur.


	13. DM-Amies en couleur

**(Dorcas Meadowes)**

**Si l'on donnait des couleurs aux gens**

Si l'on donnait des couleurs aux gens,

Peut-être qu'ils seraient différents.

Alors moi j'ai donné des couleurs

A mes colocataires Gryffons de cœur

Et à d'autres qui sont comme des sœurs.

...

Elle avait tout donné Marlène,

Elle et ses fichues allures de reine,

Elle serait rouge comme le feu,

Et leur maison à elles deux.

...

Elle était toute gentille, Lily,

Elle c'était une vraie amie,

Elle serait tout en blanc et bleu,

Honneur des anges et des cieux.

...

Elle était méprisable, Clarissa

A frimer avec ses diamants à deux carats

Alors elle serait en vermeil,

Pour son humeur au réveil.

...

Elle avait bien pleuré, Taylor,

Avec ses grands yeux morts

Elle aurait donc le transparent,

Couleur des miroirs et du vent.

...

Elle était bonne danseuse, Rachel

Et avec son sourire, qu'elle était belle !

Elle revêtirait le rose de l'enfance,

Pour sa tendre innocence.

...

Elle avait une grande âme, Shanon,

Même si elle était fille de baronne.

Elle serait du majestueux vert de l'espoir,

Car meurtri, c'est elle qu'on voulait voir.

...

Elle était bien dure, la petite Amber

Malgré son visage en forme de cœur,

Elle serait noir nuit,

Pour sa vengeance couleur suie.

...

Moi je vais être chacune de ces couleurs,

Marls, Lils, Clarissa, Taylor, Rae, Shan, Amber

Je vous ai aimées comme des sœurs,

Jusqu'à la mort, avec douceur et douleur.

...

* * *

**Dorcas Meadowes est un membre du premier Ordre du Phénix, comme Marlène McKinnon. Dans Harry Potter, il est dit à son sujet que Voldemort en personne a dû la tuer.**

**"Marls" et "Lils" sont les surnoms de Marlène et Lily que j'ai souvent retrouvé dans des fanfics de langue anglaise. "Rae" et "Shan" sont les diminutifs admis de Rachel et Shan(n)on. **

**Amber, Clarissa, Taylor, Rachel et Shannon sont des OCs. Pour moi Shannon est la mère de Luna Lovegood.**

**Ceci pour être le prologue d'une fanfic, un jour, avec Dorcas en personnage principal. Une Dorcas Meadowes/Evan Rosier peut-être, ou une Black (Sirius ou Regulus ?)/Dorcas.**

**Pour moi : Lily, Marlène, Clarissa et Dorcas sont à Gryffondor; Taylor, Shanon, Rachel et Amber dans d'autres maisons (Poufsouffle pour Rachel, Serdaigle pour Taylor et Shanon, et Serpentard pour la dernière).**

**Enfin, on n'en est pas encore là. Il faudrait que je passe mon bac, que je me mette à jour dans certaines de mes fics, et que je trouve le temps d'écrire...**

**Mais voilà, en gros, Dorcas évoque ses amies et camarades de dortoir.**

**J'aime bien ce poème-ci... Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	14. AJ-Chagrin ambré

**(Angelina Johnson)**

**Un chagrin ambré**

Les grands froids de novembre,

Avec leur couleur un peu ambre,

Passent sur ses membres,

Qui ne sont déjà plus que cendre.

...

Elle ferme ses yeux sombres,

Désormais emplis d'ombre,

Son cœur sous les décombres.

Elle voit encore la tombe.

...

Pourquoi offrir des fleurs à un mort ?

Ça n'adoucira pas son sort,

N'empêchera pas la décomposition de son corps,

Ni ne tuera la douleur qui vous dévore.

...

Elle pense à lui, six pieds sous terre.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire amer,

Quoique malgré tout sincère :

Il a la phobie des vers de terre.

...

Puis soudain la digue cède,

Elle perd sa position raide,

Repousse toute aide,

Et en silence, elle pleure Fred.

...

Jamais elle n'oubliera ces jours de novembre,

Quand elle avait le cœur en cendre,

Le froid envahissant ses membres,

Sous les grands arbres teintés d'ambre


End file.
